The Subway Ride That Changed My Life
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: What was Lucas thinking when he first met Riley? You know, on his lap? How did he feel? Read and find out. I don't own the plot. A round of applause goes to GMWLover52 for the awesomeness that is this plot. :) Oneshot


**Author's Note: Yo Yo Wassup Readers? How's everyone been since the last time you read one of my stories? Anyway, this story is a oneshot about Rucas. The plot is owned by one of my very favorite authors on here, GMWLover52. Their work is AMAZING and if you haven't read their stories yet, READ THEM! I love the stories, they are so cute. Anyway, I hope you like this. It's a bit shorter than I usually go, but it's not about how long it is, it's about the QUALITY. I've been working on this for days. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**XOXOXO, Bethany**

Lucas's POV

"...when you look at him," a blonde girl says, pointing to me.

I look up from my new history book. The short blonde girl with icy blue eyes is talking to a tall, pretty girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes the color of maple syrup.

The blonde girl comes up to me and introduces herself as Maya and starts talking.

Fast.

In a blink of an eye she's gone back to her friend.

Well, that was weird.

I turn back to my book. I need to get a head start on the lesson.

The next thing I hear is a yell of surprise, and the pretty brunette is sitting in my lap.

"Hi," She says timidly. "We were just talking about you."

What does that mean? Is that good or bad? What does someone do in situations like this? You know, attractive-girl-sitting-in-your-lap situations.

This is normal, right?

"You used to go out with my friend Maya..." The girl says, rambling nervously.

I smile.

"I'm Lucas," I say.

"I LOVE IT," She blurts out.

I feel my ears turn red. I grin and put her down on the seat next to me.

It's kind of cute how nervous and awkward this girl is.

A woman walks up to us and asks for a seat.

I go to offer her mine when she says,

"Not you, sweet potato pie."

Uh, alright then. She looks to the girl next to me.

The brunette stands up and whispers loudly,

"PLEASE don't make me move. I just wanna see where this goes...?"

"I just worked a twelve hour shift and I just want to see where *this* goes," The woman says. "Mkay?"

The brown-haired girl (Man, I wish I knew her name so I could stop calling her 'The brunette'.) stands and says,"Mkay..."

She sulks back to her friend, Maya.

New York is weird... In a good way, but still weird.

The woman sits next to me and I turn back to my book.

Suddenly, there's a familiar yelp and the girl with the long brown hair is back and in the woman's lap.

Does she do this EVERY TIME she rides the subway? Not that I'm complaining she fell onto me, but it IS a little strange.

The woman picks up the girl and deposits her into my lap.

"I think it's for YOU," she says.

This girl can't weigh more than 90 pounds sopping wet. That or the woman is freakishly strong.

I'm betting it's the first option.

"I'm Riley by the way," The brunette tells me.

I grin and hold out my hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Riley," I say.

She takes my hand and shakes it lightly.

She smiles shyly.

After about three minutes of small talk, the subway stops at my stop.

I'm a little reluctant to go.

I probably, most likely, will never see this girl and her friend ever again.

"Well, it was good to meet you," I say.

The girl nods and says, "You too."

I leave, clueless to the fact that I would see her again, twenty minutes later, sitting in front of me in my new class.

Clueless to the fact that three years after that, she would be my girlfriend.

Oblivious to the fact that six years after THAT, she would be my wife. **(AN: If you wanna read about THAT, check out my future Rucas fic, 'Rucas love story')**

It's a funny game that fate plays.

This was the beginning my happily ever after.

This was the subway ride that changed my life.

**Author's Note: Big BIG GIANT thank you to GMWLover52 for letting me borrow the plot and helping me out of my writer's block. :) Please drop me a review on your way out. Have a good day everyone! **

**xoxoxo, Bethany**


End file.
